


I'm Sorry

by Bandshe



Series: Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Relationships: Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader
Series: Free! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602679
Kudos: 17





	I'm Sorry

For a week you had slept alone, and for that week you moped around the hotel room. Your computer didn’t always work and when it did the video calls were shoddy at best. Most of your time talking to him were frozen feeds and you slamming the laptop closed. You both exchanged emails, most of yours were just you complaining about how much you missed him and his were just cold and logical. You needed to be in his arms, you didn’t need to read about how it’s normal to miss someone after sharing a good part of a year with them. You knew that, you just wanted to feel as if he missed you as much as you did him. You had two more days, well two full days and a full night left at the hotel before flying back home and you wondered if he even wanted you there anymore. You would call him, but your phone was still missing and you blew through your minutes on the prepaid phone quicker than you expected. You just wanted to hear his voice, not read an angry email about how he couldn’t deal with your "mood" at that moment. You went to bed early that night, you just wanted to get that night over and done with.

You dreamt of Rei that night, just as you always did. Of when you’d finally get home and slip into bed with him. Of how his muscular arms wrapped around you and pulled you close to him. As he nuzzled into your neck and told you how much he missed you and just how beautiful you were to him, but it was a dream, one that only made you miss him more when you finally did wake up.

The ringing of the phone in your room woke you up. You groaned and answered it.

“Good morning, this is the front desk and this is your wakeup call. It’s 8:30 am and if you would like we’ll send you up some breakfast.”

“Yes, please. My usual.” Your usual was the same thing Rei would make you every morning, but it just wasn’t as good. You didn’t know if it was because it wasn’t Rei who made it or just because you missed him that much. You started to regret taking this job, you didn’t like being away from your boyfriend. It was a short plane ride back home, but it was far enough and you wanted to be in his arms at that very moment, not in a couple of hours or in your case one more day. 

You wrapped your robe around you and opened your laptop to check your emails. Work, every email was work. You frowned as you hovered over the last email you received from him. You couldn’t believe he had said that to you, that he didn’t want to deal with your mood. _Asshole_. You started to work on one of your projects when you heard someone knock on the door. You grabbed some money from your wallet and opened the door. The young man smiled at you as he walked in with your breakfast. The smell of the food awakened the beast in your belly and the waiter stifled a laugh.

“Thank you,” you tipped him and waited for him to leave before you uncovered your food. You didn’t know why but the sight of the french toast made you want to cry. You hated how much you missed Rei and somehow breakfast food was now triggering. Your appetite started to wane a bit when you heard someone at the door again. What now? You opened the door and paused for a moment when you realized who was in front of you. 

“I’m so sorry, beautiful. I didn’t mean what I said in that email. When you didn’t respond I panicked. I bought the earliest ticket and came right over. I couldn’t bear to be the one to hurt you when I should be making you feel loved and wanted.” Rei held out a bouquet of flowers and looked as if he were about to cry if you didn’t forgive him.

“Rei, what are you...is this real?” You couldn’t believe that he went out of his way to visit you, especially at the cost of a plane ticket. “You could’ve emailed me back, or called my room.”

“It wouldn’t be the same. I want to hold you in my arms. I must admit, it’s hard to sleep alone.” Rei walked into your room and chuckled when he saw your breakfast. “Ah, french toast. Do they make it the same way I do?”

“No,” you responded quietly as your mind still worked around the fact that he was right there in your room.

“Should I go and make you some?”

“I doubt they’d allow you in the kitchen, Rei. Here give me the flowers.” Just as you reached out for the bouquet he grabbed your hand and pulled you in for a tight embrace.

“I love you so much. Let’s spend the day in bed together, my love,” he whispered in your ear sending shivers throughout your body. You squeezed his hand as you swallowed hard. You spent so many nights hoping you’d wake up to him in your bed and there he was, in your arms in your hotel room.

“Do you want some food?” You offered.

“I just want you.” Rei caressed your face gently before going in for a kiss. It started off surprisingly sweet and gentle, but soon passion and wanting took over. The bouquet was tossed to the side and Rei tugged at your robe until it came undone. He smiled when he noticed that you were wearing one of his shirts.

“So that’s where it went. Well, now that that mystery is solved, how about we take it off? It’s getting in the way.”

You blushed as your eyes locked with his. Rei pulled the shirt over your head and threw it to the side, the only obstacle that stood in the way was your lacy underwear. You hurriedly removed his pants and shirt and soon you found yourselves on your bed. Your bodies were a tangled mess as you kissed each other and reacquainted yourselves with every inch of each other’s bodies. You straddled him and grabbed onto his hard cock and started to pump it. He closed his eyes as he let himself get absorbed in the sensation. He held onto your hips as you continued to move your hand along his shaft. You felt him tremble underneath you and it made you smile to know that you had that power over him. Just as you positioned yourself above his cock, Rei rolled you onto your back. “No, you deserve to be spoiled. Let me take care of you.”

He kissed his way down your body, only pausing momentarily at your breasts which he teased until you begged him to continue. He continued down to your hips where he left small love bites. He nipped and sucked on your hips for so long you thought you’d come from that alone. The sensation of his warm tongue over the marks he had just left made you see stars. You lifted your hips as his face neared your sex. He chuckled, he knew what you were doing, but that didn’t mean he was going to comply that quickly. He ran his tongue along your inner thigh until reaching the juncture between your legs. You could feel his hot breath as he lingered just inches from it. You could sense how nervous he was getting, he was always afraid he wasn’t good enough when it came to pleasing you orally no matter what you said. “Rei, please, I need you, I want your tongue in me.” You inhaled sharply as you felt him bury his face between your legs and caress your clit with his tongue. You pushed down against his face as he sucked on your clit. He was amazing, more than amazing, he loved you and it showed in everything he did. He slipped in a finger and thrust it inside as he licked around your folds. You raked your fingers through his hair only pulling gently when he was close to sending you over the edge. Every time you got close he stopped, he loved this game, you, not so much. Your body burned and ached for him, each one of your moans elicited one from him. Each finger he inserted brought you closer to coming. “I’m close, Rei. Harder.” He did as he was told. Without breaking eye contact he fingered you until everything went white and you were coming apart. You could feel yourself squirting and as much as you wanted to apologize for it, you knew he loved it.

“You taste better than I remember.” Rei began to kiss his way back to your lips. You could taste yourself on his tongue and it was maddening. You wanted more from him, you wanted all of him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as his knee brushed up against your sex. Your body trembled with each caress of his fingers on your sensitive body. “Ready?”

“More than,” you responded almost too eagerly. You saw Rei’s small smirk on his face as he lined up with your entrance. He had a plan, you could tell and you were nervous. He slipped in, but only the tip, he looked up at you and watched you intently as he teased you. You tried to move down, to finish what he started but he held you in place. One hand on your shoulder and the other on your hips to prevent you from lifting them. You whimpered, a sound he hadn’t heard from you in a while and that brought an even bigger smile to his face. His thrusts were shallow, only tormenting you with the tip. He gave you a taste of what he had to offer and denied you the rest. “Rei, I can’t handle this. Please, just fuck me.”

“If you can’t handle just the tip how do you expect me to make love to you?”

“You know what I meant.”

“Do I?” Rei moved his hand from your hip to your clit as he slipped the rest of his length inside. You didn’t think a week without sex was it all it took for you to need to get used to him again, but it was. It was almost like it was your first time, minus a few awkward moments on his end. You bit your lower lip as he rubbed your clit slowly and almost lazily fucked you. No, he wasn’t fucking you, he was making love to you. You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him in even deeper. Your body ached for more, you wanted his kisses, his caresses, everything he had to offer you. Almost as if he sensed it, he leaned over and captured your lips in his. You tangled your fingers through his hair as you parted your lips. His tongue still had your taste on it and it just made you wetter knowing that only a few months ago he would’ve hesitated to do it. Rei had made a lot of changes for you, a lot were surprising, but all of them were very welcomed. You heard him chuckle as he made you squirm underneath him as he applied more pressure to your clit. You loved him like that, domineering, or at least when he was in a playful mood and took charge. 

“You’re so wet, my love,” his words made you blush. His tone was so sincere, almost pure and full of love for you. 

“Well, you are a contributing factor.”

“Oh?” he smiled at you as he pushed deeper. You arched your back as he hit your spot. “Right there?” He quirked his brow as he moved his hands to your waist. You only muttered incoherently. “Or is it here?” He snapped his hips against yours, your skin slapping together as his movements went from slow lovemaking to fucking. 

“Oh God, Rei.” Your fingers twisted in the sheets. You wanted to mark him, but you knew he still swam and that was attention you didn’t want on him as he taught the kids at the pool. 

“I missed your beautiful face. I missed the look on it as you came for me. Yes, that face you’re making right now.” His voice oozed sex and it was enough to make you succumb to all the pleasure. Your body trembled as you came down from your orgasm, it was a while since you’ve felt such intense pleasure and usually, the sex was wilder in order for you to achieve it, but you weren’t complaining. Rei was close to coming as well. He tried to be quiet, but his little cries escaped his lips. His breathing quickened as he moved faster. His face was so much different when he was fucking you, he always looked so vulnerable yet still in control. That was the side of Rei that no one else would ever see. That was the face he reserved for you. He closed his eyes as he cried out your name. “Oh God, oh, I didn’t realize how much I’d miss this,” he said in between huffs. 

“You mean to tell me that not once since I’ve been gone you took care of yourself?” Rei looked away almost ashamed at the idea. “I wanted to wait for you.” His words made you blush, his world revolved around you and he never hesitated to let you know that, no matter how illogical.

Love isn’t supposed to be logical, Rei. It’s beautiful. 

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Yes, although I prefer never to have to wait this long again.”

“Woah, I didn’t know you’d get this attached to sex, Rei,” you laughed.

“It’s not the sex I’m attached to, it’s you.” Rei kissed you softly on your lips and then continued to kiss his way to your neck. You moaned as he started to suck on your neck. You felt yourself get wet again as he continued. His hands started to move to your chest and you knew he was ready for more. But you were rudely interrupted by a sudden growl from your stomach. Rei started to laugh and stopped, “I guess I should let you eat before going for another round.” Rei got up and walked to the cart and grabbed the plate. “I promise you when we get home I’ll make you all the french toast you want to make up for the fact that you had to eat this one.”

“You spoil me,” you smiled and took the plate and placed it on the small table near you.

“It’s because I love you and only want to make you smile.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. I mean it may not be perfect, I had this all planned out, or I tried, but Mako told me it’s better to find a time that feels right and I know you don’t like a lot of attention so that would’ve made my original plan a bad idea. So, if you don’t mind…” Rei fumbled through his clothes before he grabbed something and got down on his knees. You nearly dropped your fork as you stared at your boyfriend, naked before you, both literally and figuratively. 

“Will you allow me to spoil you and make you smile for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?” To say you were surprised was an understatement. You didn’t expect this from him at all, there were no hints. He always came home at the same time, left at the same time and was always accounted for. When did he have the time? You sat there with your mouth agape, in your mind you knew the longer you took to respond the more he’d panic, but you couldn’t get the words out. You felt the tears slide down your cheeks and squeaked out a “Yes”.

Rei was so excited he nearly knocked over your food when he went to place the ring on your finger. It was perfect, just like him. 

“When did you have the time to get this?”

“You left on the business trip and I made sure to hide your phone. The fewer chances you had to call me the easier it would be for me to head out and pick a ring out for you.”

“You bastard.”

“It was Nagisa’s idea. I just didn’t take into consideration that you’d get a prepaid phone and call.”

“Seriously? You thought I’d go more than a day without talking to you? I wanted to make sure I could hear your voice every night.”

Rei smiled and sat back next to you. “I can’t wait to share my life with you.” He kissed your neck gently, but you knew where it was going to lead. 

“Mm, Rei, let me eat.”

“I’m just kissing you.”

“On my neck, you know what that does to...oh.”

“Oh? What does it do to you?” You could feel his smile against your neck. You shivered as his tongue made contact with your neck.

“Rei…”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”


End file.
